


One Alien Is Good, Two Is Better

by I am not sure I like this show (thisisnotanendorsement)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotanendorsement/pseuds/I%20am%20not%20sure%20I%20like%20this%20show
Summary: When Barry and Cisco go to enlist Kara's help, she's not alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was kind of disappointing that only one character from Supergirl made it over to the crossover. There were more characters than I think the writers knew what to do with anyway, but it was a little unfair in the representation all the same. I wanted to see some characters more, and others a whole lot less, and this is my answer to that, at least in part. 
> 
> I am still in a debate over taking it further than this step here, though.

* * *

“You don't have to do this, you know,” Mon-El said as he walked into Kara's building with her. He wasn't sure when he'd made the mistake of offering to help with the groceries, but she'd bought twice what she'd planned on when she went to the store, and while she hadn't said it, he knew that was because of him.

He actually thought it might not be enough food for the two of them, but he wasn't going to say so, since he wasn't the one buying the food. He still didn't have a job, not after she'd shamed him out of the last one, so he had no funds of his own on this planet.

“Sure I do,” Kara said. She gave him a small smile. “I know you think I'm hovering a little too much because you almost died—”

“And apparently drooled,” he said, getting a much bigger smile from her.

“And drooled,” she agreed, pushing the button for the elevator. She could have flown up, though he supposed she didn't do that with groceries. “But I'm not. I said I was going to help you acclimate to life on earth, and I keep messing that up or not really finishing what we started. I tried to make you like me and Clark, and that's not what you are. We did some training, but not enough, and that's also me trying to make you like us—which you're not, but you could still use some more because you've been hurt a lot lately—but that also has to wait because you were hurt a lot lately and—”

“Kara, you can slow down a little,” Mon-El said, though he found her amusing like this. Somehow that quality was appealing, though he wouldn't have thought so before losing Daxam and everything he'd ever known.

She flushed, getting a little red as she ducked into the elevator. “Sorry. I'm just—I really want to do this for you. I know you have a place right now, but you won't really feel like you're a part of this place until you have a home. For me, that was when I was taken in by the Danvers. You're an adult, though, so you need an apartment of your own.”

“I don't have any money,” Mon-El reminded her as he got in next to her.

“I know,” she said as she hit the button for her floor, “but I think that the apartment is a step toward that. See, you need a permanent address for most jobs, and once you have a place of your own, a sanctuary—a man cave—you will see the value of earning your own keep.”

Mon-El snorted. He doubted that, but he did like the idea of having more privacy than he did at the DEO, so that part would be worth it. “Did you bring me here because there was an opening in your building?”

She didn't seem all that comfortable with that idea. He wondered if that had something to do with the kiss. He should never have done that, and if he hadn't been dying, he wouldn't have. It was one of those things you did because you didn't figure you'd live to regret it.

“I figured we'd start by getting a list of properties from the internet and go through them. So we'll eat, we'll make a preliminary list, and then we'll go visit the likely prospects,” Kara said. “You ready to get started?”

“Yes,” Mon-El told her as the doors opened. He followed her out of the elevator and over to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Barry?” Kara asked, sounding excited. Mon-El could only frown. Why would she be pleased to see two strangers in her apartment? 

“Hey,” the short-haired man said, giving Kara an awkward smile. Mon-El wondered if this was her mate. She was too pleased to see him. 

“I knew it,” she said as she set her bags down to rush over to him. “I knew that was you. I knew it was you in that weird space thing.” 

“Sorry, it took a couple tries to get here,” this Barry said, grimacing until she hugged him. Mon-El tried not to react to that. Kara had lots of male friends. He had no reason to distrust this one. He stepped back from her. “This is my friend, Cisco.” 

“Well, friend is a loose term,” Cisco said as he shook her hand. “We work together.” 

“Hi, Cisco,” Kara said with a welcoming smile. Then she turned back and waved Mon-El over to her side. “I'd like both of you to meet my friend, Mon-El. Mon-El, this is Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, and his friend Cisco.”

“Hello,” Mon-El said, giving her a look. He wasn't sure why she hadn't used his 'earth' name when she introduced them. “This Flash thing—”

“Way to ruin the whole secret identity,” Cisco said. “Do you just assume that all other heroes can be trusted and you can tell them anything?”

“Um, kind of, but then again, I did give you Mon-El's real name, not the one we gave him when we tried to introduce him to earth life,” Kara said, and Mon-El frowned again. “Sorry. For some reason I have a hard time remembering your identity outside of... you. It's not like that with Clark. I'm not sure why. I grew up with him as Kal-El.”

“Not that I don't have a lot of questions now, but I think we'll have to hurry things along now,” Cisco said. “I mean, this is a nice universe you got here, and I would like to see a lot more of it, but we did come here to save the world. Well, in part.”

Kara frowned. “What's wrong?”

Barry winced a little. “Do you remember last year when I helped you out and you promised to do the same for me?” 

“What are we up against?”

“Aliens,” Cisco answered. “Well, besides you because you're apparently an alien. Both of you.”

“Which means we could so use your help,” Barry told them. “Because we have an invasion on our hands. A race called the Dominators.”

Kara grabbed Mon-El's arm, not realizing how hard she was squeezing. “You're sure they're the Dominators?”

“You know them?”

“Yeah,” Kara said. “I am definitely coming to help. Let me just drop Mon-El back at the DEO, and we can—”

“Drop me off?” Mon-El shook his head. “What happened to all of your 'you can be a hero' and 'you have abilities' and 'you are better than this.'”

“You almost died not that long ago.”

“I'm completely cured, and I want to go. In case you've forgotten, Daxam had a run in with the Dominators, too. In fact, if it wasn't for us, you Kryptonians—”

“Don't say it.”

“Owe us,” Mon-El finished to spite her, getting a smile from Cisco and a frown from Barry. “I'm going. They need me, and I want to do this.”

Kara smiled at him. “We might make a hero out of you yet.”


End file.
